What Can I Get You?
by BettyBest2
Summary: AU. A two shot celebrating the birthday's of Elizabeth Liones and Meliodas. Second Chapter: What Makes You Happy.
1. I'll Always Be There

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **Thanks lickitysplit for being so encouraging! :)**

* * *

 **-I'll Always Be There-  
**

It's an early morning at the Boar Hat. The sun's easy rays shine in through the windows of the first floor of the tavern. The wooden tables and seats have been wiped down to glimmering perfection and the stone floors cleaned with the expertise of none other than the Captain of the Order of Scraps Disposal. The owner of the tavern has a soft towel in his hold as he gives the bar one last wipe, deeming it clean. Placing the towel back behind the bar for later cleaning, the blond heads down to storage cellar in order to retrieve a few kegs of beer in order to restock from such a successful evening.

His boots thud softly against the steps and he arrives in the dark stuffy room. As he easily lifts two wooden barrels, Meliodas admits, with a jovial smile ,that the night's success was mostly on account of a certain princess he'd come to know. He returns to the first floor with one barrel hoisted on his shoulder and the other under his arm. His green eyes take notice of her now, sitting at the bar, slightly hunched over. Meliodas places the barrels behind the bar, then turns to look at her fully.

Completely elegant in her appearance despite wearing his tavern's rather perverse waitress uniform, Elizabeth Liones gazes downward as her visible blue eye shows a type of longing and one of her hands twiddles gently with the delicate earring on her left ear that she's never without. Meliodas can practically see the melancholy as it hangs over her. He'd gotten to know her quite a bit in the time since she'd arrived at his tavern in that rusty suit of armor, so he has an idea of what might possibly be on her mind.

Striding closer to her he leans against the bar across from her. "Morning, Elizabeth! You feeling alright, there?"

Her blue eye widens and she sits up straighter to turn and gaze at him in surprise. She must not have heard him arrive back up from the cellar. "Good morning, Sir Meliodas! Sorry, I didn't hear you before. And yes, I'm fine…" Her eyes trail from his slightly and he watches her hand go back towards her earring.

With a pleasant smile his tone softens. "You're worried about your family."

"No. I-I mean _yes_ I'm worried about them, but that's not what I'm thinking about," she scrambles to explain as her cheeks heat in a flush.

He raises an eyebrow while taking in the way her rosy skin makes her crystal blue eye stand out stunningly and the way the sun shining in from behind her casts her in a soft glow. His hands clench slightly against the bar. "So what's wrong?"

She looks down once more and her silky silver tresses fall gently in front of her face. He wants to reach forward and brush them behind her ear. "Well, in two days it'll be the two year anniversary since Margaret gave me this earring."

His expression remains unchanged. Inward he's choking on surprise. _Two days._ He'd learned a lot about her and she about him, well what he could afford to tell her, but birthdays was not a thing that made that list of knowledge. And now he has two days to correct that mistake. Smoothing on a comforting smile, he reaches forward, hesitates, and gently brushes her hair behind her ear, instantly catching her attention. She stares widely into his eyes with a blush that seems permanent upon her cheeks. He's quick to pull his hand back. "Don't be sad, Elizabeth. I'm sure once you're reunited with your family, you'll all be able to celebrate together. Maybe not on the day of, but it'll still be a happy occasion. I promise."

Her lips purse slightly before they turn up into a bright smile. He finds himself swallowing hard. "Thank you so much, Sir Meliodas!"

The beautiful tinkling of her voice is drowned out by the sound of the front door opening and an enraged porker bustling into the room. "Alright mister! What have you done to Elizabeth! I knew I shouldn't have gone out to get these herbs! You could have done it yourself! You just wanted to be alone with Elizabeth so you could violate her!" The pig quickly drops the basket of mentioned herbs in order to rush to Elizabeth's side as he begins to whine over her worriedly. " _Elizabeth! He didn't do anything to you did he!?"_

Elizabeth's expression softens as she lowers a hand to the top of the large pig's head. "I'm alright Hawk. Sir Meliodas would never hurt me."

"Yeah, she's fine," Meliodas chimes in as he reaches over and grasps a nice handful of the silverette's chest, causing her body to jerk as an embarrassed squeak escapes her. He squeezes her just the right way for her cheeks to crimson and her voice to crack in a whimper around his name. Hawk tackles him before he can get too lost in a daze.

The porker is more ferocious than a frothing wolf as he yells at Meliodas about keeping his filthy hands away from Elizabeth and how he'll start tying him up if he has to. The blond doesn't care, however. Any chance to touch Elizabeth is always worth it to him.

~.~.~

Meliodas is quick to depart from the tavern after that, saying he has an important errand to run. Elizabeth, of course, offers to help, but he declines telling her she should rest up for the night's opening. The town was very taken with her and surely the tavern will be just as busy that night as it was the previous. She relented, especially after Hawk began to insist as well.

Now the Dragon Sin is out searching for a gift for the princess he's taken into his home. Faulkstun is a very small town, but a bustling one known for its unique shops and vendors. People come here far and wide just to see what this vibrant village has to produce. It changes with the seasons and with summer coming, more people are arriving to take what the season has to offer and share their own products as well. Meliodas chose the right time to arrive in order to get the best business for his bar.

With a hand in his pocket and the other to his chin, the blond wonders what exactly Elizabeth could want as a gift. "She's not exactly spoiled, but she does like the finer things…" he notes as he recalls when he asked her to get vegetables and she came back with an elegant brush for his hair. He nearly chuckles as he remembers the dismayed look upon her face when she realized his hair was never to be tamed. His green eyes skim many stalls filled with flowers, trinkets, and cloths. Many people are bargaining over prices and trading for great deals, but none of this helps him.

"What can I get her…?" He knows her likes and dislikes by heart now. She's a sucker for sweet tea with honey added in. She enjoys sitting on the balcony and staring at the stars whenever she can. Preferably with company as she feels you can make memories with someone there with you. She dislikes pants of any sort, saying she enjoys the flowing feel of a dress or skirt, unlike her sister Veronica. She doesn't like dull colors as she says they give off the sense of sadness and lost hope. Her bed has to be made up first thing in the morning and her clothes put away neatly. She even goes into Meliodas' room just to fix it up in her delicate manner.

He can go on and on thinking about the little things he's discovered about her and without much notice a tiny smile works its way to his face.

"Hey there young boy!"

The smile is wiped away as his expression turns aloof. He knows most likely that woman's voice is referring to him, so he turns to his right to see why he's being addressed. The curly haired raventte is indeed looking at him and he simply raises an eyebrow at her in question.

"You seem to be having a problem. Is there anything I can help you out with?" She asks kindly behind her stall crafted in rich wood painted in deep a purple.

He eyes the various jewels and gems that line the stall. All of which are shiny and luminescent and very much valuable, before answering plainly. "Eh, I don't think so."

Now her smile turns somewhat teasing. "Are you sure? I've seen that love struck look before. You're trying to find something for that special woman in your life."

His cheeks heat against his will as Elizabeth's smiling face flashes into his mind. He shoves his hands into his pockets to try and hide this fact. "Yeah…" He hesitantly admits, not wanting to go into details that the princess is only someone he's sworn to protect and cares deeply about, but is in fact not involved with.

She waves her hand in urging him to come closer. "Come on! Tell me about her! I'm sure I can help you get something for her."

He blows air out of his lungs and strides closer, thinking he has nothing to lose. He hasn't been able to come up with anything to get Elizabeth so far, so why not see what this lady has to show him.

~.~.~

Elizabeth sits at the bar the next morning with Hawk eating a bowl of scraps from the morning's breakfast. Sir Meliodas had left quite early, saying he needed to handle an important errand once more and he wouldn't let her come with him again. She feels herself frown in dismay at the thought. Has she done something wrong to upset him? He didn't seem upset with her as he beamed at her on his way out, but she just can't help feeling something's amiss.

She gazes down at Hawk with a pouty expression, her lips are pursed and her brows are knit. "Hawk, do you think something is wrong with Sir Meliodas? He was gone so long yesterday and he only arrived back just before opening. I fear he'll do the same today…"

Hawk looks up from his scraps with food scattered across his face. "Hell if I know. That guy's always got something going on that he keeps hidden. He could just be out trying to find information on the other Sin's locations or he could be out there groping woman for all we know since he can't do that with you while I'm around. He's such a perv," Hawk sneers under his breath towards the end before going back to his scraps.

Elizabeth gasps as two hands fly up to her mouth in alarm. Her heart begins to twist and she just has to ask, "He wouldn't really do that, would he?" She's never seen him do that to other woman before. The thought makes her heart clench uncomfortably. She knows his groping is rather perverse, but he's never crossed any lines and she always thought of it as his strange way of showing affection. Now though she feels sick on the inside. Used.

Hawk, noticing her quickly dwindling emotions, feels the need to reassure her. "I'm sure he's not doing anything bad. He probably just needs a little alone time to think or something."

Elizabeth lowers her hands gently. She breathes slowly to calm herself as she tries to calm her racing thoughts, then nods. "Right." Sir Meliodas has been nothing but sweet and kind to her. She believes in him. She feels a bit of shame coloring her cheeks for thinking of him in an otherwise bright light.

She hops down from her stool with ideas of spending the day outdoors. It's a warm lovely day after all. "I'll be right outside if you need me, Hawk!"

"Alright!" He calls through a mouthful of food.

~.~.~

A soft velvety box rests in his palm as he stands alone in his room. It had taken two days of hard work, supervision, and constant input to get Elizabeth's gift ready, but with the money he was paying the jeweler was more than happy to help him get it done quickly. Now he's running through a number of ways on how to give it to her without it seeming too weird. He's more than nervous for someone who's faced his fair share of not so average encounters with danger. This is much different though. His palms aren't sweaty from the exertion of having to slash a blade at speeds most beings can only dream about and his heart isn't racing because of the exhilaration of dancing with death and always coming out on top.

He's afraid all because of one beautiful princess's reaction.

Will she like it? Will she hate it? Will she love it so much she ends up falling into his arms to give him a thankful kiss…? He envisions it now, with a dreamy smile and a fluttering heart, how amazing it would be to finally be able to take her into his arms and show her the feelings that's been growing for her with each passing day.

A stirring in the room above his shakes him from his foolish thoughts. He's not doing this for some reward. He's doing this because he wants her to be happy and because she can't share her birthday with her family as he knows she wishes to. The velvety cerulean blue box draws his eyes once more and he comes up with an idea as to how to give it to her. Meliodas goes to his bedside table and places it down neatly. Opening the top drawer he pulls out a small parchment, bottle of ink, and feathered pen. Quickly scribbling down a note, so she can see it and know it's for her, he leaves it in front of the box.

He puts the ink and pen back into the table, then quickly strides from his room and down to the bar where he'd already began the other part of her present earlier in the day as that takes more time. He pushes his nerves aside and simply hopes she likes her gift.

~.~.~

Elizabeth chooses a flowing blue dress that stops just below her knees to wear for the day instead of her tavern uniform. It has soft frills around the edges that brought a smile to her face. She'd chosen this dress on one of the shopping trips Sir Meliodas had taken her on after she'd first arrived at the bar. It was really sweet of him to buy her a wardrobe of clothes and she's happy to be able to wear them whenever she can.

The silverette fiddles with her earring with a sad smile. Today's her seventeenth birthday and her family can't be with her to celebrate it. As she heads down to Sir Meliodas' room, as she always does every morning before heading down to the bar, she decides to brush the sadness away with bright smile. She may not have her family to celebrate with her today, but she has Sir Meliodas and Hawk who are practically family to her now. She'll be delighted to have a good time with them today instead.

Elizabeth enters his room and immediately begins straightening his sheets and covers with care. She fluffs the pillows and enjoys the woodsy scent that seems to mark everything of his. As she sits the pillow down a note on his bedside table catches her attention. Specifically because it has her name scrawled across it in curved lettering.

She picks it up with nimble fingers and begins to read silently to herself.

 _Happy birthday, Elizabeth!_

 _I know you might be a little sad about today, but I went out and got you a gift in hopes of cheering you up! Your smile always makes everyone's day brighter, so please don't be down today._

 _-Meliodas_

She sits the note down with a trembling and a speeding heart. _'He got me a gift…?'_ The thought makes her heart warm considerably and a smile cross her face as many different emotions begin to bombard her. Before she can find the root of them, she notices a cerulean blue box sitting neatly on the table. With a soft gasp she picks it up with her heart lodging her throat. What could possibly rest inside this soft pretty square? She slowly opens it up to see.

And feels her eyes water with unshed tears.

Gingerly she takes out the golden necklace and sits the soft box down to better examine the jewelry crafted with care. Dangling from the gold chain is a circle embedded with shimmering green diamonds. Suspended in the very center is a more prominent diamond of a blue hue. Her breathing is shuddered as she stares unblinkingly at the simple yet meaningful design. She happens to flip it over in her state of awe and notices tiny words embedded in the back. The princess brings the beautiful necklace closer to her face to read what it says.

 _I'll always be there._

Elizabeth breaks down in tears.

~.~.~

Meliodas had taken out the food to cool a while ago and now sits at the bar with a rag and an empty mug just to keep his hands busy. _'What's taking her so long? Did she find it? Does she like it…?'_ Hawk trotting up to his side nearly startles him. _'I'm working myself up too much over this…'_ He realizes as he sets the immaculate mug down on the bar.

"What's that smell?" Hawk sniffs persistently before his eyes narrow towards Meliodas. "Something sweet? You making something new to poison us with?"

Meliodas blinks. "No. But I can think of some recipes that'll go good with pork."

Hawk jerks in a violent shiver at the blank way Meliodas stares at him. He knows he's only kidding, but the idea still freaks him out. "O-oh yeah? W-well, if you d-do try something I-I'm gonna go tell Elizabeth!" Elizabeth would never let Meliodas hurt him.

Meliodas turns his head towards the stairs at the mentioning of her name. "You know what? I'm gonna go check on her. She should be down by now…" He trails off, already heading up the stairs.

"No way! You're just trying to go do something to her!" Hawk fumes.

Meliodas is already out of earshot though, or simply chooses to ignore him. Now standing at his bedroom door, he can sense Elizabeth inside so she has to have found it by now, right? Without hesitating he opens the door and sees her standing by his bedside table with something in her hands. He knows what it is, but decides to play dumb as he strides closer. "What'cha got there?"

It's then that he notices her shudders and hears her silent tears. Before he can ask what's wrong as the feeling of alarm begins to rise within him, she spins around and nearly tackles him in her rush to throw her arms around him. He's briefly smothered in her cleavage before she falls to her knees and buries her face into his chest to cry more soundly. Meliodas' head is spinning from her sheer response. Out of all the reactions he planned out in his head, this was not one of them.

"I l-love it! I a-absolutely love it! Thank you Meliodas," she whispers in the end through her tears.

His throat dries at the sound of her saying his name informally. His arms, which were frozen at his sides since she'd thrown herself at him, finally move to wrap around her smooth shoulders as one hand moves up to cradle her head against his chest tenderly. He bows his head atop of her and murmurs quietly, "Please don't cry, Elizabeth. I wanted you to smile not cry…"

She nods her head and pulls back with a sniff. She give him the biggest, wateriest smile she can muster. "Okay, then I will."

"Good."

She turns to face away from him, then hands out the necklace with a question on her lips. "Can you please put it on for me?"

He takes the necklace from her easily. "Sure." He watches as she lifts her long silvery hair for him. Slowly he moves his arm around her then brings the two ends of the jewelry together in order to clasp them. He lets his fingers linger against the skin of her neck for longer than necessary and she shivers with a soft gasp.

Swallowing, he pulls back and she lets her hair down. She stands up to face him with rosy cheeks as her fingers go to gently brush against the necklace. "It looks beautiful on you." _'You look beautiful'_ Is what he really wishes to tell her as he gazes up at her glowing visage.

She reddens further. "T-thank you, Sir Meliodas."

He takes her hand without a second thought and begins to lead her out the room and downstairs. "No more thank yous, Elizabeth! Today's your special day and you deserve everything special and more!" He doesn't see as he leads her down the stairs the heavy blush she wears or the almost dreamy gaze she gives him.

They reach the ground floor Hawk is quick to rush to Elizabeth's side. " _He didn't hurt you did he, Elizabeth!?_ "

Elizabeth smiles widely down at Hawk as Meliodas wanders off towards the kitchen. She misses the feel of his hand over hers already. "No, Hawk. He did something amazing…" Her hand goes up to the necklace resting just above her chest.

Hawk squeaks. "What's that? Why'd he give you that, Elizabeth? It's really pretty on you!"

Elizabeth laughs softly as she pats his head. "It's the gift he gave me for my birthday today."

"What!?" Hawk voice grows teary. "I didn't know it was your birthday! _I'm so sorry, Elizabeth!"_

Elizabeth goes to her knees in order to wrap her arms as much as she can around the large pig. "Aww, it's alright Hawk. I'm just happy to be able to spend the day with you and, Sir Meliodas." When she's sure he's calmed down she lets him go in order to stand. "This is the reason he was busy the last two days, Hawk. Not because he was out groping other woman."

"That's what he told you? Now I have an even better reason to find a good recipe for pork…" Meliodas suddenly voices from behind the bar.

Hawk squeals as he runs to hide behind Elizabeth. " _Don't let him hurt me, Elizabeth!"_

Elizabeth soothes him by rubbing his snout gently before making her way towards the seat in front of the snickering blond. "Don't worry, Hawk. He won't. You're too important to him."

Meliodas stares at her, surprised but he sees her gaze elsewhere. She's staring at the rather poorly decorated birthday cake he brought out from the kitchen. When he realizes this, he smiles sheepishly as a hand works nervously through the back of his hair and warmth begins to flood his cheeks. "Sorry it looks so… bad. I should have just gone to get one from the baker's instead…"

He watches as Elizabeth shakes her head and takes the knife sitting beside it to cut a piece for herself. "It's the thought that counts. _I love this._ " She emphasizes with finality as she picks up her fork.

His heart won't let him breathe smoothly after that and his hand trembles as he cuts a piece for himself and Hawk. She affects him more easily than should be possible. But that should always be the case when the person who does so means more than anything in the world to you.

He hands over Hawks' piece who appears to be absolutely ravenous then moves back to his place in order to eat his, most likely, horribly flavored cake. The white icing is blotchy and the blue words are crooked, but he made it with Elizabeth in mind so that's all that matters.

"It's… delicious." Elizabeth's honest tone reaches his ears and he looks up with startled eyes. She can't be serious…

"She's right!" Hawk sounds next with his mouth clearly full. "How is it that you can bake, but you can't cook to save your life!?" He demands quickly after.

Meliodas gazes down, unsure of how to take the strange occurrence. A hand covers his left wrist grasping his fork and he looks up into Elizabeth's warm gaze. "Really this is a wonderful cake." She looks like she wants to say thank you, but she remembers his words and simply shows him with a smile.

He takes a bite and finds it pleasant. Though not nearly as sweet as the gaze Elizabeth gives him.

~.~.~

The day had passed with merriment as the three enjoyed time outdoors. The bar hadn't been opened that evening as Meliodas wanted Elizabeth to make the most of her special day doing whatever she pleased. Evening swooped in with unyielding strength, overtaking the sky and painting the world dark hues. Hawk ate quite a bit of food on the three's stroll through the village and is the first to turn in from a food induced coma.

Elizabeth and Meliodas sit outside in front of the Boar Hat in the plush grass gazing up at the stars, something she always take pleasure in, especially with him. Her hand keeps going up to the necklace with thoughts of the blond sitting next to her never far behind. _I'll always be there._ Were they true? And was there more meaning to it than she is reading into it. Sir Meliodas is a wonderful man who fights for justice and spares innocent lives. He saved her when he didn't even know who she was and now he's beginning to take up a big part of her life. As she sneaks a glance at him gazing up peacefully at the stars above, she finds with a fluttering heart she doesn't mind. She wouldn't mind at all if he became the most important person in the world to her…

"What's on your mind?" he suddenly asks as he brings his eyes down towards her.

She startles and turns her eyes away as she fidgets lightly with her necklace. "N-nothing."

His lips turn up gently. "You really like that necklace, huh?"

She nods in earnest. "Yes… A-are the words true, Sir Meliodas?"

He waits until she's looking at him before he answers. Exhaling softly he nods his head. "Whenever you need me, I promise, Elizabeth, I'll be there for you. For whatever you need."

Her blood is pulsing too quickly through her veins as she inches slightly towards him. "A-anything?"

He nods slowly as his gaze grows intense. His palms begin to heat with the want to touch her. His wish to cup her cheek as he leans forward to kiss her. He sees her eye begin to glaze with a similar desire. Swiftly he turns away and drinks in the cool air greedily to clear his head. He's being foolish. This is the king's youngest daughter. Surely there's no way he can even think of laying a finger on her without the man's permission, especially with being on outlawed criminal.

That is unless he proves himself worthy enough to have her hand…

"Sir Meliodas…?"

He turns back to her questioning visage and smiles brightly as he rises to his feet. He offers her his hand and easily helps her up. "I think it's time we head off to bed, Elizabeth. It's getting late."

She agrees, but doesn't take her hand away, so he leads her into the bar and up the stairs. When he reaches her room, he lets her hand go and intends to wish her a good night. She gently encircles him in a warm hug instead as her head leans against the side of his. "Thank you for a wonderful birthday, Sir Meliodas."

His arms wrap around her as he sighs contentedly. "Don't mention it."

She departs into her room almost reluctantly leaving him to move down the stairs to his. That night as he rests in bed, he's more than overjoyed to know that he succeeded in making Elizabeth's seventeenth birthday a day she smiled through.

* * *

In celebration of Elizabeth's birthday I wrote this! I plan on writing a follow up chapter for Meliodas' birthday in July that's in this same universe, so expect that in the future.


	2. What Makes You Happy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu No Taizai. They all belong to the wonderful Nakaba Suzuki.

This story, however, belongs to me.

 **Thanks lickitysplit for reading over this! You're amazing! :)**

* * *

 **-What Makes You Happy-**

The breeze is nice and cool as she gazes out over her balcony. Elizabeth inhales contentedly as she enjoys the summer scents that mingle through the air. Her gaze trails over the vibrant grass rustling in the breeze and the tall trees of a forest they've settled next to in their search for a member of one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Elizabeth leans a bit further over the green railing as her hand fiddles with the beautiful necklace she received for her birthday. The very thought still makes her blush and a sweet smile rise to her cheeks whenever she touches it.

In the time since then, she's been nothing but a stumbling mess around Sir Meliodas due to nerves and fluttering butterflies that seem to swarm her stomach at his warm gaze. She hasn't yet figured out a way to repay him for such a wonderful birthday. She's determined to make it happen one way or another, no matter how much he insists that he doesn't need anything in return.

As her thoughts wander a sound from below catches her attention, drawing her blue gaze downward. She's surprised to see Hawk outside nosing around with something in almost a tizzy. Her hand gently rubs along her necklace as she studies him further. "I wonder what he could be up to…" From what she can tell, the pig seems rather nervous. Without a second thought, she turns from the railing and heads to the exit of her room. Whatever Hawk is up to, she wants to help out if it'll help calm him down.

She opens her door and rushes out without looking. In her haste, she barrels into a sturdy body. They both fall over in a tangled heap. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She's apologizing before she can even regain her breathing. Her heart is beating frantically from the fall. The moment the body beneath her begins to move, her heart's motivation for speed changes.

Strong hands grasp her rear barely covered by the skirt of her tavern uniform. The voice muffled by her chest comes out entirely too pleased as she squeaks meekly. "Oh, it's fine, Elizabeth. I'm pretty happy where I am."

Her face steadily grows redder at his tight grasp upon her. She hesitantly places her hands on the floor to try and push herself up. "S-Sir Meliodas… I-I was, um…" Her mind is woozy as embarrassment and jitters swarm her. Being so close to him always sends her thoughts scattering, leaving her to react by emotions alone.

She squeaks softly as he suddenly sits up and effortlessly helps her to stand in a fluid motion. His hand holds hers as he smiles up at into her rosy face. "It was an accident, Elizabeth. No need to feel embarrassed. Now you were heading downstairs, right? Let me help you," Before she can even try to protest and explain that she'll be fine, he sweeps her up into his arms and swiftly moves down the stairs.

Elizabeth's hands wrap around his shoulders as her heart pounds against her chest. Her breathing is stuttered as he carries her as if she's lighter than air down the flight of steps. He then deposits her lightly on her feet. Her hands slowly remove themselves from his form as she turns her gaze down. She can't possibly find the words to form a coherent sentence after that.

A warm palm lightly strokes the top of her head causing her blue eyes to shoot up in astonishment. His grin is boyish, but entirely pleasing as he voices brightly, "We wouldn't want you to trip now would we?" He winks and her heart flutters. She shakes her head "no" as he removes his hand. It's official. He's rendered her completely speechless.

Meliodas' palms go to his pockets as he turns back to the stairs. "I'll see you later then, Elizabeth!" the short blond is out of sight before her tongue is in working order once more.

Elizabeth places a hand upon her cheek. The warmth there practically burns her. "Oh, dear…" Surely he notices the effect he has on her? How did things spin so quickly out of control? The Dragon Sin has become a very important person to her. She's positive by the way her heart quivers every time he's around that she's developed feelings for him. What kind and how strong, she's yet to let herself analyze too deeply.

In her flustered musings, her blue eyes catch sight of pink outside of the tavern's windows. "Hawk!" Right, she was on her way to assist Hawk. Scurrying to the front door, she's once again enveloped in the sunny outdoors of late afternoon. Elizabeth travels around the circular tavern and stops just short of the very outspoken Hawk. "Do you need some help?"

The pig squeals as he jumps up in the air. He looks almost frazzled before his wide eyes soften in relief. "Oh, it's just you Elizabeth…" He suddenly bounds to her side as he circles her and looks at her closely. "Are you alright? I sent Meliodas to check up on you so he wouldn't be around for a little bit. He was a little suspicious, but shook it off in his haste to get upstairs. That perve. _I'm so sorry!_ I hope he didn't do anything! I was going to be real quick just in case."

Elizabeth laughs softly as she kneels down to Hawk's level. Her hand goes to his snout as she tilts her head. "I'm fine, Hawk. Now why would you need Meliodas out of the way for a little while?" Her sight trails to what Hawk was previously messing with and her eyebrows raise curiously. "Is that a bottle of ale?"

Hawk turns from her as he trots back to where he left the ale in the grass. "I was trying to think of a place to hide this. This is Meliodas' most favorite ale! Even more so than Bernia ale. It's really hard to get your hands on, let me tell ya," Hawk explains as he holds up the bottle within his snout rather pleased.

Elizabeth's brows furrow in confusion. "Okay… but why are you getting it for him, although that is very sweet of you," the silverette commends as she gently takes the large bottle from the pig.

"I had to find something the guy would like for his birthday. He is one hard guy to find something for that's for sure. But you can't go wrong with ale!" Hawk declares proudly as he tries to puff out his chest.

Elizabeth's hands grow cold against the bottle within her hands. "B-birthday?" Sir Meliodas' birthday is coming up and she didn't know?

Her shell shocked expression is missed by the porker as he glances nervously towards the tavern windows to make sure Meliodas isn't around. "Well, yeah. It's in three days. Didn't you know?" He finally looks at the pale expression on Elizabeth's face and feels a frown of worry begin to take over his visage. "You didn't know… _Oh, Elizabeth! I should have told you! You just feel so much like family already I just forgot that you might not know…_ "

Attempting to stop her heart from melting into a devastated mess, Elizabeth gives a disheartened smile to Hawk. "It's okay, Hawk. I should have taken the opportunity when it was my birthday to find out when Sir Meliodas' was. Don't blame yourself. Sir Meliodas only had two days to find something for me. Surely I can find something for him in the time I have, right?" She asks almost seeking an answer of reassurance.

"Yeah! You know him pretty well now, so I'm sure you'll think of something! I can help too, if you want?"

Elizabeth nods a bit weakly as she stands with the bottle cradled in her arms. "I'll definitely take you up on that offer if I need it, Hawk. I'll hide this for you, okay?"

Hawk's back straightens as he gazes up at her with wide relieved eyes. "Really? Thanks, Elizabeth!"

With determination swirling inside her, Elizabeth marches back into the tavern as the bell above the door announces her reappearance. She stops and waits for any signs of Sir Meliodas. When he does not appear she quickly ascends the stairs and heads straight into her room, not wanting to risk him coming from his and finding her with the special ale. With her door closed tightly behind her, Elizabeth's shoulders sag. "How could I have not known…?"

Sulkily she trudges to her bed and shifts to her knees. It's not an original hiding place, but surely Sir Meliodas won't be looking under her bed anytime soon. The floor is a little dusty, but she pushes the bottle to the back. She scoots from beneath her bed, then immediately flops backwards on top of it. She stares at the circular ceiling with weary eyes. "I know so much about you and yet it feels as if I've only touched the surface of what makes you, you, Sir Meliodas. I have no idea of what you could possibly want…" She bites her lip fretfully as her hand goes to the heartfelt gift he gave her. How could she ever give him something that will mean as much as his gift does to her?

Her mind fogs and dims and before she knows it a light rapping is heard against her door. "Say Elizabeth? It's opening time. You awake in there?"

She sits up immediately as she runs a hand over her face to wake herself up more. _'I fell asleep? At an important time like this?'_ "Y-yes, Sir Meliodas! I'll be right out!"

There's a pause. "Okay, then. We'll be downstairs."

Elizabeth scrambles to her feet as she rushes to find a mirror. Once located in her bathroom, she finger brushes her hair, then gently clasps her necklace and places it inside her shirt. Her clothes are a bit wrinkled, but it can't be helped. The princess exits her room and hurries downstairs where she can already hear people chatting. The town of Norwind is rather small, but business is business no matter how tiny it may be.

Elizabeth catches Sir Meliodas' gaze behind the bar for a split second on her way to a waiting table of women. He smiles and nods encouragingly before his attention is taken by the few men at the bar. Elizabeth sighs wistfully. He's much to kind to her…

"Excuse me, miss?"

Focus fully captured once more, Elizabeth turns her sights on the three woman all possessing a nurturing air about them. Her smile instantly brightens. "I'm sorry. What may I get you?"

The brunette with short curls answers for the other two. "Just a round of your best pale ale."

Elizabeth nods. "Alright. I'll be right back."

At the bar, Sir Meliodas turns his attention from the boisterous men and moves to stand in front of her with wide eyes. With a small blush she relays the order. Three bottles of ale is given to her on a tray and she turns away with a small thank you. Her thoughts begin to wander as she walks. Various ideas of what he might like floating through her head. _'Perhaps another pair of boots? No… A new sword? Well, he doesn't really like them and the one he has seems to work for him fine…'_ She seems to be running into dead ends as she thinks about the blond bar owner.

Not paying enough attention to where she's going, Elizabeth misses the foot of a chair in her path. The world begins to rapidly blur in her vision as she falls towards the ground. Her scream halts shortly when an arm wraps around her and the other deftly catches her tray with the bottles of ale. Her hands twitch in her near collision with the ground. Elizabeth stares wide eyed into Sir Meliodas' comforting expression. "You seem to be falling a lot today. I don't mind though. It just give me the chance to be there to catch you!"

Her breath leaves in a soft whoosh at his words. He straightens her out and hands over her tray. Elizabeth's gaze is incredibly grateful as she gazes into his green eyes. "Thank you, Sir Meliodas."

He puffs out his chest proudly before walking off. "No problem!"

Elizabeth blinks and nearly fidgets with her skirt in fluster before she remembers the customers she need to give the ale to. The three woman are staring at her with knowing smiles and her blush intensifies. "H-here you are."

They each take their drinks with gracious thanks. The brunette calls for her attention. "That young man there your sweetheart, dear?"

The princess clutches the wooden tray to her chest as she tries to glance discreetly in Sir Meliodas' direction to see if he'd heard. He hasn't by the look of things. As if feeling her gaze, he turns his eyes to her and smiles, taking her breath away. She quickly turns her head back down as she tries to calm her heart. "N-no. Sir Meliodas is just a really good friend." Friend doesn't nearly sound right, but it's all she can think to say.

The long haired blond of the group laughs good naturedly before patting the empty seat beside her. "Good friend is putting it lightly. Even good friends wouldn't clear the distance he did just to catch you. Have a seat, dear!" she urges with a smile.

Elizabeth looks around and notices the lack of customers. It couldn't hurt, but the moment more people come in, she has to get back to work.

As soon as she sits the ravenette voices over her bottle of ale. "Now why the down mood. With a sweetie like that, you shouldn't be so down."

Elizabeth's hand almost goes to her necklace. Then she remembers it's beneath her shirt. "Well… His birthday is coming up and I have no idea of what to get him…"

The brunette smiles kindly in reassurance. "That all? Oh darling, after years of being married we three have come to very easy solutions to figuring out what our significants want on their special days."

Elizabeth perks up as her expression brightens. "Really? How?"

The brunette takes a brief drink. "Well, first what do you want the most for him?"

Elizabeth's brows knit lightly as her hold on her tray tightens just the slightest. "I want… I want for him to be happy."

The three women share a glance then the blond picks up where the brunette left off. "Then what makes him happy?"

The princess thinks long and hard, but she truly can't seem to figure out what makes the bar owner truly more delighted than anything in the word. Thus her shoulders sag once more. "I don't know…"

The ravenette points her bottle lightly towards the silverette with an encouraging smile. "You figure that out and you'll have your answer."

The tinkling sound of the entrance bell ringing captures her attention and Elizabeth stands from her seat. "Sorry, I must get going. But thank you all so much for your help!"

With almost clumsy steps she makes her way to greet the new customers all with thoughts of what could possibly make Sir Meliodas truly happy swirling through her mind.

~.~.~

Stealthily Elizabeth sneaks into Sir Meliodas' room early in the morning two days later with a goal in mind: Find Sir Meliodas' measurements. It's a small part of the plan she and Hawk came up with for Sir Meliodas' birthday. Hawk is keeping him busy as she tries to find items of his that she can use to figure it out. Knowing his room decently well, she heads towards the wooden wardrobe to the left of his bathroom door and opens it wide. She expects to see different clothing choices, preferably something close fitting so she can know precisely what his size is. Her eyes round as rows upon rows of baggy white shirts and white pants greet her instead. "What…?" She paws through the cloths thinking it must be some kind of mistake. Why does he have this many of the same outfit? Then it occurs to her that he gets into fights and he might need to replace his clothes more often than not, but… does he not own anything else?

She pushes the clothes aside and leans into the wardrobe. Maybe there's a hidden compartment in here somewhere? Sir Meliodas might have something like that… As she leans further with a craning head, seeking something that's not there, her foot catches onto the edge of the wardrobe and she trips inside of it, pulling down a good number of clothing with her.

Her yelp is muffled within the clothes that smell just as wonderful as Sir Meliodas. Elizabeth twists and pushes the clothing off of her with a worried frown. She made a mess of his clothing… Clearly he'll notice even if she does manage to put everything away?

"What'cha doing? Playing dress up?" A light voice asks startling her greatly.

She shivers at the way Sir Meliodas gazes at her. Almost as if he's in a delightful daydream. It causes her stomach to flip as pleasant tendrils flit about through her system. ' _His eyes look so warm... so content.'_

"I have a few clothing ideas for you in mind if you are…" He continues eagerly.

Her face warms as she tries to get out of the mess of clothes. "Um, n-no, I was just trying to… to f-find your measurements…"

His eyebrow lifts and that daydream like aura disappears from his form. It's replaced by genuine curiosity as he takes her hand and pulls her up with seemingly no thought. "My measurements, huh? Well, why didn't you just ask?" His smile is jovial as she watches him make his way to his bedside stand.

Elizabeth twiddles her hands. She should have known better than to try and sneak something past him. He has a way of figuring things out.

As Sir Meliodas begins to write something down on a piece of paper she catches something he mutters to himself. "How could I ever forget them? They haven't changed in over three thousand years after all…"

 _'Three thousand years? What?'_ "What was that, Sir Meliodas?" She voices tentatively while stepping closer.

He spins in her direction with a bright smile. The piece of paper is ready in hand. "Oh, nothing. Here you go!"

She takes it hesitantly before she drops her curiosity. "Thank you, Sir Meliodas! And s-sorry about the mess…"

Sir Meliodas shrugs. "Ah, it's nothing. If you wanna make it up to me though, we can play dress up later tonight, if you want…" His eyes turn mischievous as his hands reach up to grasp both her breasts. They squeeze in a way that has her knees wobbling and her breath shuddering.

"S-Sir Meliodas…"

The room door bursts open almost on cue and Hawk barrels into the Dragon Sin. The two crash to the floor with a thunderous rumble. " _Keep your hands off her you creep!"_

Elizabeth only raises a hand to her cheek as she attempts to calm her racing heart.

~.~.~

Meliodas stands at the bar later that day with a relaxed expression. Once again Elizabeth walks by with a nervous expression. Her eyes flit to and from him as her hands twist anxiously before her. He doesn't ask her about it though as he did earlier. She'd most likely give him the same response of, "It's nothing!" Rushing the words as her face morphs into a beautiful red hue.

She and Hawk are hiding something. He can read that easily enough from the way she clearly tries to hide their conversations and glances worriedly in his direction whenever she and the pig conspire. Whatever the princess is nervous about, it clearly has to do with him. But he can't for the life of him figure out what it can possibly be about. As far as he knows nothing important is coming up. And they're also getting closer to a Sin if the information they picked up on last night is anything to go by, so that can't be it either.

As he wipes out a mug, Elizabeth once again passes by, this time heading out. He only smiles happily in her direction as she exits. The silverette stumbles at his gaze, causing him to chuckle. She's absolutely breathtaking… What he wouldn't give to have her as his… Shaking the longing thought from his mind in the silence of the tavern, Meliodas takes out a cloth to wipe down the tables. Certainly Elizabeth and Hawk will be gone for a while. Might as well get the place spruced up in time for the night's opening.

~.~.~

She can't believe Sir Meliodas' birthday is tomorrow! And still she hasn't found anything that would be worthy to give to him on such a special day. The realization nearly brought tears to her eyes which is why she asked for Hawk's assistance.

"Don't overthink things, Elizabeth! He'll like whatever you get him, I'm sure of it!" Hawk reassures as the two make their way into the small town.

Elizabeth nods slowly as she tries to believe those words. She just wants him to be pleased. She wants to see him smile with such utter joy at whatever she gives him that her own knees wobble and her heart swoons in response. It has to be perfect. Just like his wonderful gift to her.

The two had come up with an idea to simply throw a small party with the three outdoors. There'll be dancing and drinking and she only prays that he'll like it. In the town of Norwind, Elizabeth and Hawk stroll through the marketplace with goals in mind. "So you go and find a dress and something for Meliodas to wear while I go search for someone willing to play some good music!" Hawk declares with a determined stomp of his trotter.

Elizabeth clenches her fists at her sides. "Right!"

Hawk turns away from her as he heads in a compelling direction. "Be careful out there! And don't spend all your money on something silly!"

The princess' cheeks redden at being reminded of that incident before she waves after the pig. Once alone, she ambles into the streets of the town in search of a good clothing shop. People stroll around her, giving her barely a second look in their excitement to buy and sell their items. Bright colors come into the corner of her vision as she rounds a wide turn. A broad smile comes to her face.

It's a soft blue stand with fabrics of all different kinds. Even flowers decorate the wood in a tasteful display to catch one's attention. It's exactly what the princess is looking for. She rushes towards it to see a nice looking elderly woman handling the cloths with care. When the woman notices her, her eyes twinkle in welcome. "Hey young dear! How may I help you?"

Elizabeth's hands clasp together. "Well, I'm hoping to find a dancing dress for me and some clothes for a friend of mine as well…"

The woman's hand grasps hers gently and begins to lead her through the rows of cloths. "Well, then you've come to the right place. You have your friend's measurements as well correct?"

Elizabeth's face explodes in flames as she remembers how she got them. "Y-yes."

"Then let's get started!"

~.~.~

The day has been entirely nerve-racking as she tried not to blurt out "Happy birthday!" to the bar owner. The plan was for the party to begin at night, like a surprise party of sorts, but she wanted so much to say the words to him. To be able to celebrate the entire day with him as he did with her. Hawk was insistent though. So to stem the urge she did just about everything for Sir Meliodas. His reaction to her cooking breakfast—not that she was any good—cleaning the bar, and practically pampering him was uncertain. From the questioning in his green eyes, he had absolutely no clue as to what she was up to, which surprised her. He must understand that she's just trying to make his birthday as relaxing as possible, right?

The day journeys on in a sluggish crawl, tearing at Elizabeth's patience with the relentlessness of a rabid wolf. She couldn't be happier when the evening finally arrives. She rushes upstairs to change into the beautiful dress the elderly woman helped her pick out. The material is extremely soft to the touch as she slips it over her skin. She hardly ever wears black, but she thought that maybe Sir Meliodas would enjoy seeing it on her…

Her skin flushes at the thought, but she shoves it away as she smooths the material against her thighs where it ends just above her knees. The sleeves are short and off the shoulder, giving a nice view of her neck, creamy skin, and the necklace Sir Meliodas gave her when she places it on. The elder woman was insistent on her dress having a curving breast line, but as she looks at herself in the mirror she wonders what his reaction to it will be.

Walking in black flats towards her bed, she picks up a white box containing the clothes she picked out for Sir Meliodas. Her heart is thrumming like a humming bird within her chest, but she inhales deeply anyway. "Okay. Here goes." The princess exits her room and lightly pads down the stairs.

She sees Sir Meliodas before he sees her. But the moment he hears her steps he turns towards her. She has to stop walking in fear of falling down the rest of the steps from the way his eyes widen in pure reverence upon her figure. His eyes seem to sweep over her over and over, darkening slightly in color much to her fluttering heart's delight. _'He likes it. Good…'_

With shaky steps she continues down the rest of the stairs and gasps as warm hands grasp her arms carefully. She forces herself to stare into his inviting gaze. "Elizabeth, you look so beautiful… What's the occasion?"

She feels as if she can practically melt from how sweltering she feels from his tender complement, but her lips purse in confusion. What does he mean by that question?

"You idiot! It's your birthday!" Hawk, standing not too far to the side, nearly has steam billowing from his ears.

Elizabeth watches Sir Meliodas blink a few times as he tilts his head. Her mind is a buzz of bewilderment at the realization. ' _He didn't even know? Why is that?'_

After a moment, he speaks candidly. "Oh, you're right." His gaze lands back on Elizabeth as something occurs to him. "Is that why you've been worrying the past few days, Elizabeth?" He looks almost sheepish to her and his green eyes turn apologetic.

She nods her head and clutches the box in her arms a little tighter. "I just wanted your birthday to be as special as mine was, Sir Meliodas."

Her stomach squeezes pleasantly as a tiny smile warms its way to the blond's face. She feels his hand atop of her head and she almost sighs aloud in bliss. "You didn't have to do anything for me, Elizabeth. My birthdays don't really mean that much to me."

Hawk trots up to him with a huff. "Don't mind him, Elizabeth. He's always like this. Here you go, Meliodas. Happy birthday!"

Sir Meliodas' hands slide from her form, taking all of his warmth with it. She hides her pout as he reaches down and grasps the bottle Hawk carries within his snout. She watches his brows shoot up in astonishment. "Where'd you get this? This had to have costed you an arm and a leg!"

Hawk stands tall in pride. "As the Captain of the Order of Scraps Disposal, I have ways of doing what other mortals may find nearly impossible!"

Sir Meliodas chuckles and Elizabeth feels her insides tingle at the sound. "Well, thank you, buddy! I'll definitely enjoy this!"

The princess twists a foot nervously as she looks down. Her voice is almost too quiet in her own ears. "Happy birthday, Sir Meliodas!" her hands shakily hold the package out to him for him to take. "These are for the party Hawk and I planned for you…"

She misses the way his gaze softens as his hands accept the white box. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I'll go put them on right now."

When he's out of sight Elizabeth raises a hand and places it over her racing heart. She can hardly breathe when he's around, twisting her insides into dazed knots. Hawk's voice helps her focus and brings her mind back to something she was curious about as well.

"That dope. Forgetting his birthday again…"

"Why is that, Hawk?" She watches Hawk think for a while as he forms his answer.

"I don't know really. He just never deems it as important."

She wonders why when the sounds of boots hitting the stairs causes her to turn. Her eyes practically glaze over as she ogles the Dragon Sin. Entirely different to his baggier clothing, he now adorns a black closer fitting open collared shirt tucked neatly into similarly black pants. His belt is a dark green matching the accents upon his boots. Elizabeth tries desperately not to stare at his muscles bleeding through his shirt or his toned arms, but for some reason it's almost incredibly hard for her not to.

He stops before her with one hand in his pocket and the other holding the bottle of ale Hawk gave him. He gazes up at her with a wide grin that she gets lost in. "These are really nice, Elizabeth! Thanks!"

"Y-you're welcome! You look very h-handsome, Sir Meliodas," She finds the words spilling from her lips in a stuttered rush. Her cheeks practically glow.

His eyelids lower as his grin shifts into a smirk. "Thank you. Now come on! We've got a birthday to celebrate!" he easily hooks his arm with hers and pulls her flustered form towards the tavern's exit with Hawk right behind them.

~.~.~

The night wears on in a seemingly successful fashion. Meliodas thoroughly enjoys the ale he was gifted. He jokes lightly with Hawk, jabbing lightly at the porker and wrestling with him as if the two were siblings. As soon as the kind musician Hawk found finally arrives, Meliodas quickly pulls Elizabeth to a perfect spot beneath the stars to begin swaying gently to the violin.

Her hand tentatively rests upon his shoulder and the other rests in his grasp. She keeps his gaze even as his other palm rests lowly on her waist. His eyes are content as they lock on hers almost in a trance. The whines of the violin guide their slow motions almost in synch with the rhythm of their hearts. Elizabeth feels herself drowning in the molten gaze of Meliodas' green eyes. She can hardly deny the way her heart swells for him. She's sure, as she sidles a little closer to him as they spin slowly, that she cares deeply for him. She might even be falling for him. The kind, sweet Sin of Wrath means the world to her. She only wants him to be happy…

With a hushed breath she speaks to him through the tranquil night. "Sir Meliodas, is this what you wished for on your birthday? All I want is for you to be happy, so whatever you ask for I'll do my best to give it to you…"

Meliodas gazes at her for a quiet moment before he releases her hand in favor of cupping her cheek. She wants to rest her forehead against his at the soft way he smiles up at her. "Elizabeth… I already have everything I need to be happy right here with me. But if you're really concerned, I have something in mind that you can do for me."

Her hand shakily goes up to cup the back of his upon her cheek. ' _He has everything he needs to be happy? What can that mean?'_ Trying not to let her mind spin out of control with the possibilities, Elizabeth nods her head. "I'll do it. Whatever you want."

Elizabeth watches with bated breath as Meliodas smoothly shifts to one knee while keeping her hand in his. Hawk scrambles to their side with astonishment written across his face. "Meliodas, what—?"

Meliodas doesn't acknowledge him as he keeps his eyes closed. He bows his head regally. The strength in his words causes Elizabeth's eyes to water. "Elizabeth, I may not be worthy, but I wish to pledge my honor, loyalty, devotion, and life to you as a knight. I swear to protect you, to watch over you, and to always be by your side for as long as you'll have me. You have my knight's honor, Elizabeth, that you will not lose me as your protector, your friend, your lo—"He stumbles over his speech slightly with a sheepish grin. Then he continues with a determined resolve. "You won't lose me as whatever you'll have me as." Her lips tremble as he turns bright eyes up to gaze at her fully. "So how 'bout it? Will you take me as your sworn knight, Elizabeth?" She can tell that he's trying to disguise his nerves with a cheeky grin, but his eyes give him away. Her answer will mean the world to him.

He wants to be her sworn knight…? Knights honor and their codes of chivalry are taken very seriously. The words he spoke to her, everything he said, he'll honor until his last breath. And this is what he wants as a birthday present? A few tears slide along her cheeks as she grips the hand he holds tightly. "Y-yes, Sir Meliodas! Of course, I'll h-have you…"

The blond looks utterly relieved as he rises to his feet, but not before laying a kiss upon her hand. How such a simple gesture from his warm lips can leave her breathless is beyond her… His arms wrap around her waist just before she feels her heart lodge in her throat at his head resting serenely upon her chest.

"Hey!" Hawk immediately protests, then seems to reconsider grudgingly. "…Fine! But I've got my eyes on you! If you try anything funny with her…"

A shiver washes down her spine as Sir Meloidas sighs softly against her skin. She lowers her arms around his shoulders and settles back into the soft motion of their sways. Such an eventful night. More than she ever expected to happen…

"Who would have thought, being the birthday boy would grant me such privileges?" Meliodas chimes softly with an easy laugh.

Elizabeth smiles warmly and gives into the urge to lower her head atop his golden locks. They smell wonderful. Like a wooded forest… "Well, it's your day to get whatever you want and to feel blissful…" A stray thought flows through her mind as the two twist gently. "Sir Meliodas? If you don't mind me asking, how old are you turning today?"

He exhales softly. "3,355."

"What!?" Her head shoots up in shock as she figures she imagined the number.

She hears him laugh as he pulls her closer to him again and rubs his hands soothingly along her back. "Nothing, Elizabeth. Don't worry about it." As he lays his head back down against her chest his next words ease her mind and brings utter joy to her face. "Just know that this is the best birthday I've had in a really long time…"

Princess Elizabeth settles her arms around him once more and squeezes him close. This is what she wanted. His happiness. It's starting to become a large focal point in her life now as they grow closer in their time spent together. Sir Meliodas practically falls into a dazed snooze against her as the soft whines of the violin play on in the background. Elizabeth gently places a caring kiss atop of his head with a fluttering heart. She'll make it her goal to keep him happy. Today was only the start.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Meliodas!** All he really needs is Elizabeth to be happy, :D I hope you all enjoyed this two shot! It was a blast to write!


End file.
